Zala's Witch
by Vani Jane
Summary: [ONESHOT] AxC. There's a rumor in school that there's a witch with a childeating teddy bear on the loose! New student Athrun Zala encounters this witch and finds the little witch crying because of him!


**Disclaimer: **No way, don't own it!

"**Zala's Witch"**

The Archangel University was a big school where parents, who can afford the high tuition, can send their children to learn and live there for nine months. There were many parents who would send their children there, knowing that Archangel had a unique way of letting children learn and make them feel at home. The children are treated well and are able to go home during the holidays and on special occasions, depending on what their parents would say. But even so, the Archangel staff treat the children like family. All of them do.

And of course, in every family, there is the outcast, the odd ball, the ugly duckling and in the Level One Grade School Section, Cagalli Yula Athha was that child. She was new at Archangel and had no friends at all. Her classmates didn't like her because she was weird, because she was different from all of them. Which was true, Cagalli Yula Athha was different from them.

She was sent to this school because her parents died. She no longer had a mother and father to go home to, though she had aunt and uncle, no one still wanted to be her friend. Another reason why no one likes her is because she was weird, quoted from many students. Cagalli would sleep almost the entire day waking up in the mid-afternoon and stay up all night roaming around the dormitory area.

Normally, in other schools, that isn't accepted. But Archangel University had a different style of teaching students. There were morning classes, afternoon classes and night classes. The school would welcome the students to join anytime, if they wanted to take th class again, then so be it. But that didn't mean they also tolerated the students to skip classes unless for a special reason like being sick or something.

Cagalli took the second half of the afternoon classes and the first half of the night classes. After her classes, she would still have the energy to roam around the school to either play or explore around. the teachers didn't mind, in fact, they loved her curious mind and her bravery. Normally, a child her age would shake under their blankets because they believed that there were monsters out to get them. Many of the school nurses would rush in and out to comfort the students who would shake and quiver at night.

But a few months ago, when a nurse came out from one of the rooms after delivering a child back to his bed to sleep, she saw Cagalli standing there in the dark hallway with her teddy bear, not crying. The nurse thought that Cagalli was terrified out of her wits that she was paralyzed in one area, it was nothing new—many of the young students were like that on their first times. The nurse went closer to Cagalli, and was about to call her gently so that she wouldn't frighten the girl but suddenly Cagalli's hand jerked up and held the curtains. Cagalli held it tight in her hands and ran to pull it, revealing the shinning night sky. The hall was no longer dark for the stars and the moon served as the light.

At that moment, the nurse heard Cagalli giggling and talking to her bear and doing a

spin. Cagalli saw the nurse and her golden eyes blinked, then she grinned.

"Look, Alexis, it's Nurse Aisha!" Cagalli held her teddy bear's hand and made it wave at Aisha. "Hi, Nurse Aisha! You know what?"

"Know what, Cagalli?" Aisha smiled at the young child as she bent down.

"You should always open those" Cagalli pointed at the curtains "It's too dark here. I don't mind the dark. But, Alexis says that many girls and boys don't like the dark. I don't know why. Alexis said that if there's light, they won't cry anymore and you won't look so tired always"

Aisha smiled at the child and caressed her cheek "You know what? That just might work. I'll tell Principal Murrue about it tomorrow when the sun rises"

"Really?" Cagalli grinned toothily, her eyes beaming "That's good!"

And so, every minute of the day, the curtains were opened because of Cagalli's—Or Alexis's—helpful suggestion. There weren't many who cried at night anymore but there were still some. But even after the helpful suggestion, no one liked her because she would rather run around the dark empty hallways _with monsters _rather than act like the normal kid. And that got everyone in her year and dormitory floor calling her a witch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a peaceful morning with students going to their classrooms to take their classes. But there was one child that sat on the baby blue bean bag in the Level One Grade School Section's Guidance Councilor's office. It was a young boy with soft emerald green eyes and rather unusual navy blue hair. He was playing with a puzzle the guidance councilor gave him.

Five minutes after he was left alone, the Principal came with the Guidance Councilor and the kid was finished with the puzzle.

"I'm back, Athrun" The Guidance Councilor grinned at him "You remember my name, right?"

The boy, Athrun, nodded with a grin and pointed at the woman "You're Ms. Erica!"

"That's right" Erica nodded "The woman with me is the Principal of this school, you know what that is, right?"

"Uh-huh! She's the head of the school!"

"Right again!" The Principal grinned "I'm Murrue Ramius, you'll call me Principal Murrue"

"Okay" Athrun nodded then said proudly "I'm Athrun Zala, I'm six years old. And I'm a first grader student."

"Really now?" Murrue acted to be surprised "Now, that's something! You must be very smart!"

"My Mommy says I am!"

"Mommies are always right. Do you want to see your new classmates, Athrun? Or do you want to take the afternoon class?"

"My Dad told me about that! He says this school gives classes the whole day and I can just attend anytime I want! That's cool! But is it okay if I go? May be I won't take morning classes tomorrow, I wake up late" He answered truthfully.

"Of course, it's alright. You can enter classes anytime you want, but you mustn't skip them. Or else your Mommy and Dad would be sad"

"I don't want that. Okay! I wont! I don't want to see Dad or Mommy cry!"

"That's good, now, come with me. I'll bring you to your new classroom and meet your new classmates"

Murrue brought Athrun to his classroom and left him there after talking with the teacher for the morning classes, Ms. Talia.

"You must be Athrun, right?" Ms. Talia smiled warmly "I'm your teacher, Ms. Talia"

"You look like Principal Murrue. But your hair is lighter" Athrun said, pointing at her hair "You're both tall, too!"

"That's because we're sisters" Talia giggled "We're having Play Time now. Why don't you play with them? And make friends"

"Sure!" Then Athrun ran happily to a group of boys who were playing with plastic robots.

"Hi!" One of the boys grinned as he saw Athrun. "I'm Kira!"

"I'm Athrun!" Athrun grinned "I'm new here"

"That's okay" Kira smiled then pointed to his other companions "He's Nicol, he's Dearka, and he's Yzak"

"Hallo!" Athrun grinned at them "I'm Athrun"

"Nice to meet cha!" The one called Nicol waved "Wanna play with us?"

"Okay" Athrun replied and sat down beside Kira.

"Use this one" The blonde, Dearka, said and handed Athrun a red one "It's called… Um… Uh… What's it called?"

"It's called Aegis, stupid!" The innocent looking one that had a cold glare in his eyes, in other words Yzak, bonked Dearka on the had making the others laugh.

"Don't worry, he's always like that" Kira assured Athrun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was already lunch time and Athrun was led to the huge dinning room by his new friends. There the lunch lady that looked anything but horrible and ugly, gave them their lunches that was on a plate that had a haro design printed on it. They sat on a round table and began to eat their lunch.

They talked about almost anything that would pop out of a child's mind. From battling robots to a giant marshmallow and to even weirder things. They soon got into the topic of monsters and Dearka, being the loud mouth and scared-y cat he is, spoke of Cagalli.

"…A witch!" Dearka said in a low scared voice as Nicol, Kira and Yzak gasped in fright.

"Who's a witch?" Athrun asked, tilting his head on one side.

"Cagalli, that's who!" Yzak answered "She's a witch! She's always awake at night! And she plays with monsters in the hall!"

"Uh-huh!" Nicol nodded "She sleeps in the morning always and only takes the late afternoon classes and early evening classes so she can play with her monsters!"

"They say the bear she always brings… gulp… Eats children!" Kira cried.

"Really?!" Athrun gasped, his eyes huge as saucers.

"Uh-huh!" His four new friends nodded. "She's a witch, a no good witch!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A week later, Athrun was very familiar with the school. He didn't quite understand their lesson in Math that morning, so he went to take it again in the afternoon. Only that, when he arrived, it was a different teacher and it was Play Time.

"Yes?" The kind-faced teacher asked him. "Are you lost?"

"I'm Athrun" Athrun answered with a grin, he knew that everyone was kind there and the only one evil was the witch. "I want to take Math again… I didn't understand this morning"

"Oh, I see" The teacher nodded "I'm Ms. Eileen. We're still having Play Tim now, but we're going to have Math soon. Come, just play with your other friends"

"Okay" Athrun nodded looked around.

There weren't that many students anymore since most opted for the morning classes and night classes since mostly the afternoon classes made them sleepy. They really needed their afternoon naps! Athrun didn't bother for a nap that afternoon since he didn't want to fail and make his parents sad. He saw that mostly everyone in the classroom were drowsy and sighed, but then he saw one girl wide awake playing with one of toy robots.

"Hi!" He grinned at her.

"Hi!" The girl grinned back "I'm Cagalli, what's your name?"

"I'm Athrun" He told her and sat across her. He totally forgot the witch's name and hadn't realized that he was talking to someone evil! "Let's play?"

"Okay" She grinned back at him.

For that half-hour, Athrun and Cagalli played and instantly became fast friends. They so many thing in common, like Athrun having also a teddy bear or that he liked watching the night sky. Oh yeah, Athrun was her first friend in school and she knew he'd be gone by tomorrow because his other friends would tell him all about her being a witch. And she felt sad about that, sure, she didn't mind the others treating her that way. But with Athrun, she felt different. And she wanted to be his friend, her true friend. But good things don't last long.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night, Athrun woke up from a nightmare. But unlike his other dorm mates, he didn't wake up crying and yelling. He just sat up directly from his sleep, panting as if he ran for a long distance and clutching his teddy bear like a life line. He got out of his bed and wanted to take a walk. He hadn't realized, he might bump into a witch!

"Look, Alex" Athrun told his teddy bear as he pointed at a shadow on the carpeted floor. "Someone's out here, too!"

Athrun began to walk to the direction of the shadow, when _Alex stopped him_.

Athrun gasped "You're right, Alex! It must be that witch! What're we going to do?"

Athrun looked at his companion who just stared at him back.

"You're right, we should protect the students" Athrun nodded at his companion like a pro. "But how?"

Alex just continued to stare at Athrun, as if transmitting telepathic messages.

"Okay, we'll scare the witch and drive her away" Athrun grinned at his bear "Okay, Alex, let's go!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cagalli sighed as she looked at the stars with Alexis. "You know what, Alexis? That boy, Athrun, is really, really nice! Not like other girls and boys here… But, you know what else, Alexis? He can't be my friend because… He has other friends"

"I know, I mustn't be a bad girl, Alexis… That's why Athrun can't be my friend…" Cagalli sighed once more and faced her bear "Don't be like that, Alexis, you're my only friend. I love you! Don't cry"

Cagalli embraced her teddy bear and hushed it "But… Athrun's so nice… I want to be his friend too…" She sniffed.

"No, no, I'm not crying, Alexis" She lied and wiped a tear away.

Then she looked at her bear who just stared unemotionally back at her, and she felt guilty lying to her best friend.

"I'm not… crying…" Cagalli sobbed and wiped away the tears until she couldn't wipe them anymore and just bury face on her teddy bear, soaking it. Poor Alexis!

"I'm not crying!" She told the bear that was damp, insisting she wasn't crying… Right…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Athrun was about to charge at the _witch_ but then, he heard crying… And a familiar voice. He lowered his weapon, which was Alex by the way, and held it in his arms. He took a peek at the figure only a few meters ahead of him and realized it was a girl his age and that he knew.

"Cagalli?" He called worriedly.

Then it rang to him, Cagalli was the name of the witch! Of all the times to remember! He didn't know what to do now. She wasn't what the others said, she was kind and her bear didn't eat children, in fact it's name was Alexis almost like Alex. And she already became his friend. Athrun didn't run away, instead he went to the crying girl.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Huh?" Cagalli's had jerked up and saw Athrun in his pajamas, carrying his bear. "Ath-Athrun!"

"Why're you crying?" He asked his friend worriedly. He went closer to her, and did what most normal first graders wouldn't do, embraced her in his arms. "Are you scared? Don't worry 'cause Alex and I are here! I'll be there for you 'cause I'm your friend"

Cagalli shook her head roughly and pushed Athrun away "No! No! No! You won't be my friend!"

"Cagalli…" He looked at her sadly.

"You won't be my friend because once your other friends tell you about me, you'd tease me!" Cagalli cried, holding Alexis tightly.

"But I already know…" Athrun replied and Cagalli gasped "And I don't mind. You're not what they say… You're nice and friendly, your bear doesn't eat children, I don't see you playing with monsters—and if you were, I don't mind. I like monsters too! Besides, witches are cool! They can do magic!"

"But… But… But…" Cagalli sniffed and wiped her tears away as she lowered her head. But then she felt Athrun embracing her once more.

"Don't cry… Cause you're going to make me sad… I don't want to see you cry. Alexis must be sad since you're crying… Even your Mommy and Daddy"

"I don't have a Mommy and Daddy anymore…" Cagalli told him as she cried on him.

"They're up in there, right?" Athrun pointed at the sky, understanding what Cagalli meant. "They're still going to be sad if your sad, they're watching you right now. So, please don't cry anymore… Why're you crying, anyway?"

"Because… You're my only friend here…" She sobbed the truth "I don't want you to start teasing me too 'cause if that happens… I won't have any friends again!"

"But then, I already told you, you're my friend. That means, I'm your friend."

"But then…"

"Uh-uh! Listen to me first! I'll promise you something, you'll be my friend forever, got it? If they're going to tease you, I'll be there for you! And to make sure you know you know I'm telling the truth…"

Athrun dipped his head to Cagalli's and kissed her on the lips. Cagalli's eyes widened and began to blush. A few seconds later, Athrun grinned at her toothily.

"That's better, you're not crying anymore!"

"You're going to be my friend forever? You sure of that?"

"Uh-huh! I'll be your friend forever!"

"Really?" Cagalli beamed at that, he was sure that he'd be her friend and she won't be alone anymore. "Thanks! I really like you, Athrun!"

"Me, too!" Athrun grinned and held Cagalli's hand. "Wanna play?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"C'mon, Kira!" Athrun insisted as he pulled the crying brunette out of bed with the help of Yzak and Dearka. "It's only a girl!"

"No! No!" Kira insisted as he held on to the best post "I won't! What if her bear would eat me!"

"I always have Play Time with her, don't I? And I didn't get eaten!"

"But… But…" Kira sobbed.

"Oh, just let go of the bed, Crybaby!" Yzak exclaimed.

"Nicol, tickle him!" Dearka ordered at the green haired boy who was sucking his thumb.

"Okay" Nicol nodded and went to tickle Kira's tummy, making Kira let go of the bed post.

"Drag him!" Athrun and Yzak yelled at Dearka.

Then the three boys began dragging the protesting and crying Kira out to the halls with Nicol following them as he sucked his thumb. Due to Kira's protests, he woke another student. And that other student stood in front of the group of boys with the sweetest smile in the whole wide world. She was wearing a pink night gown and her long pink hair was put down messily.

"What are you boys doing so late in the night?" She asked kindly. "If you keep up the noise, you'll get in trouble!"

"We're going to meet the witch!" Dearka cheered as Kira stopped crying sing that the girl was his crush.

"She's not a witch!" Athrun scolded and bonked Dearka on the head "She's Cagalli!"

"Can I come?" The blue-eyed girl blinked her eyes innocently and curiously.

"Sure, Lacus!" Kira beamed with a grin.

Lacus grinned back and went along with the boys. This time, Kira was no longer protesting since he wanted to look good in front of Lacus. But deep inside, he was as scared as a mouse. As for Lacus, she was excited to meet the witch. She wasn't even one bit scared! Dearka was half excited and half scared, but he tried drowning the fear by telling jokes to the annoyed Yzak. Yzak was also scared but thanks to Dearka's annoying jokes, he was more concentrated on hitting him. As for Nicol, he was just there sucking him thumb.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Cagalli!" Athrun called, all his friends except Lacus and Nicol stayed a step behind him.

Cagalli turned her head then saw other kids and ran behind the curtain, dropping Alexis on the ground as she did.

"She's just shy" Lacus said then faced the _brave_ boys behind her. "She's just a girl! Not a witch! So, don't be scared! Watch!"

Then Lacus marched up to Cagalli, picked up the child-eating bear then showed it to the _brave _boys. "See! It's not eating me!" Then she went to Cagalli, she pulled the curtain from Cagalli and smiled. "You dropped your bear"

"Uh… Thanks" Cagalli replied then got her bear then was abut to run when Lacus grinned at her.

"I'm Lacus."

"I'm… Cag-Cagalli…"

"Say, don't be shy anymore. There's nothing to be shy about."

"But…"

"Lacus is right, Cagalli" Athrun grinned as he pulled the curtain more "No need to be shy."

"But…"

"Prove to those cowards over there that you're not a witch, Cagalli" Lacus whispered as she pointed at the three boys huddling together.

"Come on!" Lacus and Athrun cheered and pulled Cagalli out the curtain.

"Guys, this is Cagalli" Athrun introduced, but Cagalli only stayed behind him. "And she's not a witch at all."

"Hi!" Nicol grinned and waved at Cagalli as he still was sucking his thumb "I'm Nicol!"

"Say hi, Cagalli" Lacus told her. "Nicol wants to be your friend"

"Um, hi!" Cagalli smiled from behind Athrun.

"You mean, you're not really a witch?" Dearka asked.

"I'm not" Cagalli shook her head.

"In that case, I'm Dearka" He grinned "And he's Yzak. Uh, don't worry, he's not good in saying hi. I'll just say hi for him. Hi!"

Cagalli giggled at Dearka. The only one who seemed not to be affected was Kira, who was crying already.

"Uh, don't worry about him, too!" Dearka added "He always cries"

Cagalli went to Kira "Hey, stop crying"

"No, your bear's going to eat me!" Kira cried.

"Alexis won't do that" Cagalli blinked and pushed Alexis to Kira's face "See?"

And nothing did happen, then the others surrounded Kira.

"Say hi, Kira" Lacus giggled. "And sorry. In fact, all of you say sorry" She told the four boys except Athrun.

"Sorry" Nicol and Dearka said immediately with grins.

"…Sorry" Yzak added in a low voice.

"You're bear won't eat me?" Kira sobbed.

"For feet's sake, Kira!" Lacus sighed "The bear won't at you, now say sorry!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Kira immediately said "I thought your bear was going to eat me!"

"That's alright" Cagalli grinned then helped Kira stand.

"Hey, you two look like each other" Dearka commented then laughed.

"You're right" Lacus and Nicol nodded.

"Are you two related?" Athrun asked.

"I was adopted" Kira said truthfully "My real parents died when I was younger"

"I lived with my aunt and uncle since forever" Cagalli also answered truthfully. "But my Mommy and Daddy left me something!"

Then Cagalli got her bear and pulled something out from it's back, a necklace with a broken half of a heart.

"Hey, I've got one just like that!" Kira said pointing to the necklace "My parents also gave that to me"

"It says Kira over here, Cagalli" Lacus said and pointed at one half of the pendant. Then everyone looked closer.

"You're right" They all agreed.

"Hey, on this side it says Calli" Yzak said.

"That's what my aunty and uncle call me!" Cagalli grinned.

"Does that mean Kira's your brother?" Nicol asked out loud "Since you two look like each other"

"And Ms. Talia looks like Principal Murrue and she says they're sisters" Athrun added.

"May be" Cagalli and Kira shrugged their shoulders.

"Let's ask Ms. Talia in the morning, for now…" Dearka said with a smirk "Tag, you're it!" He tagged Yzak and they began to run around the dark and supposedly silent hallways.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The mid-afternoon classes and the early night classes gained six more students since our playful bunch spend their nights playing and goofing around. There were still people who teased Cagalli being a witch, but she didn't mind. At least, her friends knew she wasn't and that they'd be friends forever. That's what was important to her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXMANY YEARS LATERXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Listen… Cagalli… I said that I'd be your friend forever… But… Um…"

"What's wrong, Athrun? Are you telling me that you don't want us to be friends anymore?" Cagalli asked worriedly at Athrun. They were both in the _empty_ high school hallways of Archangel University.

"No, that's not it! Well… Sort of… Because, you see… Cagalli… I…" Athrun replied quickly with a red face.

"You what?"

"Because… I…" Athrun's face grew even redder "Because… I…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the end of the hallway, there were five curious students who decided to eavesdrop on their friend's conversation.

"Why are we doing this?" Yzak asked annoyed.

"Because we're curious" Dearka answered as he poked his head out to see Athrun and Cagalli.

"I feel guilty on eavesdropping…" Lacus sighed "But then, I just can't wait to be told later…!"

"Shush!" Nicol told Dearka and Yzak since they began to argue. "If they hear us, we'd ruin Athrun's moment!"

"What do you mean Athrun's moment?" Kira asked.

"Just watch"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Because what, Athrun?" Cagalli insisted, her voice raised a bit.

"Because… I… I… Iloveyou!" Athrun said quickly as he grew tomato red.

"What?" Cagalli blinked "What did you say? You spoke too fast, can you repeat that? Just slower"

"Because…… I….. Love…… You….." Athrun grew from tomato red to an even deeper red! He was looking down on the floor feeling awkward, declaring your love for the girl of your dreams wasn't that easy after all!

"What!" Cagalli gasped.

Athrun inhaled and reconstruction his courage "I know I said I'd be your friend forever, but I… Love you and I wanted to know if you… Wanted to be my…… Girlfriend…" He saw her gaping face then added quickly, "It's okay if you don't cause… Cause I'll still be your friend even though!"

She was just staring at him as if he grew another head.

"Cagalli? Are you alright?" Athrun asked worriedly "Cagalli?"

"Are you sure of what you said!" She heard herself asked in a louder tone than she'd intended.

"Uh-huh" Athrun nodded then smirked "To make sure you know you know I'm telling the truth…"

Athrun stepped closer to Cagalli and pulled her in his arms quickly and kissed her, like how he did when they were in Grade One. Cagalli's eyes widened and was now blushing like Athrun. And just like before, he pulled away from her. But this time, they were both blushing.

"You… You sneak" Cagalli told him with a blushing face "That's the second kiss you stole from me!"

Athrun only grinned "So?"

"One moment ago you were a stuttering fool, now, you're teasing me" Cagalli murmured, still not looking at Athrun.

"A fast change… So?"

"Yeah…" Cagalli murmured in a VERY low voice.

"What?"

"Yes, dang it!"

Athrun only smirked "How about our third kiss? Though, this time, let it be the first kiss I haven't stole from you!"

Cagalli blushed even redder as she faced Athrun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"SECOND KISS?!" Kira exclaimed angrily as he began to stomp towards Athrun and Cagalli.

"Kira!" Lacus, Nicol and Dearka called after him and chased him "Don't!"

"ATHRUN ZALA!!!" Kira exclaimed as he glared daggers at his friend, also stopping Athrun and Cagalli from engaging on Athrun's first not stolen kiss from Cagalli "YOU SAID YOU HAVEN'T KISSED MY SISTER YET!!!"

"Um… Uh… I forgot?" Athrun replied innocently as he sweat dropped.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Kira yelled and charged at Athrun.

"Let's go!" Athrun told Cagalli, grabbing her wrist and running away from Kira.

"COME BACK HERE!!!" Kira yelled and ran after them.

"Kira!" The other three yelled and chased after Kira "Stop!!!"

"Am I the only sane person here?!" Yzak huffed as he watched his friends run. Then a few seconds later, he began to run after them "Oh, hell! Come back here, guys!"

**THE END**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! And please, please, read and review _**Love IS Stupid**_.

Please also read and review my other fics: _**Backfire!**_, _**Deadly Love**_, _**Don't Leave Me**_ _**Alone**_, _**Falling**_, _**I Love You**_, _**Jokes and Harmony**_, _**Lies in Love**_, _**Love IS Stupid**_, _**Loved**_, _**Maybe**_, _**Moodulator**_, _**Mushrooms**_, _**Only**_ _**Friends**_, _**Sick**_ _**Day**_, _**Snowflake**_, _**The**_ _**Truth**_, _**Valentine**_, _**Vampires**_, and _**Waiting**_.


End file.
